Blade/DrParadox
Here comes our second half of this series. I can't believe that its already past a month since I first started Iceman. Its also pretty cool that I'm seeing most of my blogs on the popular post since I'm assuming that people are reading this. Well, now is the time for the scrapper. The first one I know is a fan favorite that I'm hearing a lot of demands and it was a character I was planning from the start. I'm happy to finally show you Blade, vampire hunter who is probably more popular from his movies rather than his comic books. Regardless, I know that this is a character who is highly requested by everyone and I thought I share my take on the Daywalker. I'm sure most of you are sick of reading this disclaimer but for the new readers out there, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume Movie (Obviously for legal reason, he won't look like Wesley Snipes) Bio: His mother bitten and killed by the vampire Deacon Frost just before he was born, Eric Brooks is immune to the effects of vampirism. Dedicated to hunt down vampires who prayed the weak, he christened himself the name Blade. After an encounter with Morbius, the Living Vampire who bit him, he gained all the strengths of a vampire without their weakness. Since then, he continues on his quest to rid the world of the blood-sucking fiends. Class: Scrapper Passive: Dhampir (If Blade attacks a bleeding enemy, gains a small portion of health. Blade gains health instead of losing health if he is bleeding.) Alternate Outfit: Kelvar Armor (Decrease damage to Slashing and Gun attacks) L1: Silver Bullets (Single Target-Gun Ranged Target Focus, Slowed, Fiend Buster (Increase damage done to supernatural beings)) L2: Multi Slash (Single Target-Slashing Melee Bleeding, Ravaged) L6: Dagger Barrage (AoE-Ranged Slashing Exposed, Distracted, Deadly Crit) L9: Blood Serum (Buff-Quick Action, Blood Sated (Increase damage for this turn only. Ignore most avoidance effect), Focused, Nighthunter (counters attack if the opponent has a buff, 2 rounds) Cooldown 3 rounds) Stats Health: 2 Stamina: 3 Attack: 3 Defense: 2 Accuracy: 4 Evasion: 3 Team Up Bonuses: Bloodlust: Black Panther, Black Cat, Sif, Tigra, Wolverine, X-23 British Invasion: Captain Britain, Psylocke, Pete Wisdom (fun fact, Blade is British in the comics but American in the movies) Midnight Suns: Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider (All three are members) Musician: Beast (Both know how to play an instrument, Beast is a keyboard player while Blade is a jazz trumpet player) You Have My Sword: Deadpool, Magik, Psylocke, Sif, Valkyrie Recruitment Quote: "These vampires are using Iso-8 as their own plaything. If you can help me stop them, I will help you with whatever Agent." PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Blade Designation: Freelance Operative Nationality: British Criminal Record: None Power: Blade is normally immune to the bite of a supernatural vampire as well as their hypnosis. Since being bitten by Morbius, he has gained the strength, stamina, agility, speed, and heightened sense of a vampire without their weaknesses. He is also immune to chemicals and diseases and can detect supernatural beings. Unique Weapon: Blade uses a wide variety of weapons used to hunt vampires. He typically wields a longsword, throwing daggers, and guns with silver bullets laced with holy water and garlic. Known History: The man known as Blade was born with a condition that makes him immune to a bite of a typical vampire due to his mother being bitten by one before he was born. At the age of nine, Brooks encountered Jamal Afari, a vampire hunter and jazz musician, who was fighting against vampires. Brooks aided Afari and seeing the potential in him, trained him to become a vampire hunter. After his girlfriend at the time was killed, Blade then dedicated his life to hunting down vampires, traveling around the world, encountering many including Dracula himself. He eventually faced Morbius, the Living Vampire who then bit him. Since Morbius is not a supernatural vampire, he has instead gained all the abilities of a vampire without their weaknesses. From there on, the vampires refer to him as Daywalker. Blade is one of the best known supernatural hunter, having faced many different creatures thanks to his years allying with Dr. Strange, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Observations: "I am not naive, I may be skeptic about magic, gods, and off-shoot humans but I am all too aware that vampires are real. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury personally has dealt with vampire hunters in the past including vampires who turned their back from their kind's goal (some of those include Hannibal King and Lilith, the daughter of Dracula). "Blade is one of the best vampire hunters around and I believe that it is in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest that we should hire Blade as an agent. Even if vampires do not exist, his expertise in weapons would be useful for training our agents. I will see if there is a way we could negotiate an agreement with Blade into joining the agency. He's not sociable but this agency does not require him to be one. "He just needs to be good." - Maria Hill Next scrapper is going to be X-Force veteran Domino (sorry PKB, I know how much you hate Rob Liefeld but this is a request from a real life friend). Suggestions are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Scrappers Category:Marvel